Cruel Raven's Lover
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: Give in to my pleasure, give in to my demand. Sing for me, my hime. Over and over, again and again. Told in Hana's POV.


**This story is from Hana's POV. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The rain fell hard in Amegakure. What's worse is that it was at night. It would be impossible to venture home in this kind of weather. For now, I had to take residence at an inn for the night.<p>

I watched the rain fall from the window. I watched as I saw some villagers walking up and down the street with their umbrellas. I even smiled as I saw some of them running in the rain. I took a sip from my tea. It's kind of relaxing with the downpour. When I went to turn away from the window, I dropped the cup from my hand.

The cup shattered on the floor as I sensed a faint chakra a hundred miles from where I was staying. I sensed it more as it made its way…oh no. I quickly shut off my chakra. There's no way it could be you. After five years, why show up now, Itachi?

Not a day had passed that I didn't stop thinking about that night. It was always on my mind morning, noon, and night. It even interfered with my training, but I would be damned if I let it mess up with my missions. That night at the festival was a constant reminder on what we did, Itachi.

I saw you with your younger brother, Sasuke. I laughed a little at the way he was holding onto you. It was cute. My younger brother, Kiba, was busy playing with Akamaru. When we made eye contact, I quickly looked away. You looked handsome in your yukata. The colors of your clan again? It wouldn't hurt to see you in another color, but those colors best suit you.

The both of you walked up to us. We gave each other greetings and began to talk. A group of boys ran past us except for one. It was Naruto. He asked if Kiba and Sasuke would play with them. Of course we let them. That just shows how much we love them.

Our brothers bid us goodbye as we watched them run off to have some fun. Soon that they were no longer in sight, your hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to you to find the reason for your action. Your eyes held the answer. With one pull, I allowed you to lead me in the opposite direction.

Your hand left my wrist but then held my hand as you led me through the crowd. We moved at ease like if we were on a mission. We then reached the gates. The guards that were supposed to be on duty were nowhere to be found. They must have been enjoying themselves at the celebration. We then walked through and made a right into the woods.

My eyes wandered around me as you led me deeper into the woods. The sounds of music and people laughing became distant until I could not hear them anymore. The sounds of our footsteps were the only music playing around us. Where are you taking me, Itachi?

I took in the surroundings that was in front of us. I let go of your hand and took a few steps forward. I was in awe. There was a blanket on the ground with a few items under the tree. There was a pond several feet from there, too. Did you do this, Itachi? It was beautiful.

My eyes then caught something etched onto the tree. I took a few steps forward to take a closer look. It was our initials from our names with a heart carved around it. Is this for real?

Your arms wrapped around my waist. That startled me. It became more as I feel you pull apart the obi. Before I could speak, you whispered in my ear.

_"I love you, my flower."_

I closed my eyes. The words replayed in my head. I had to laugh when you call me flower. My name has a double meaning, Itachi. My name means 'nose'. It's ironic that the members of my clan have to be name after a certain part of the body, but mine was unique in a way. In what ways do I remind you as a flower when I have been rough when it comes to us training?

I was surprised that you confessed your love to me, Itachi. You would hardly show any emotion to others, including me. I would always think it's because you inherited it from your father. Like father, like son, right?

_"I would love it even more if you became my lover."_

My eyes shot open on what you have said. Be your lover? You were promised to another girl. I couldn't do that to you. What we were going to do would bring shame to both of our clans. I would bring more shame since I'm female and first born in my clan.

You held onto me as I tried to get away from you. Your hands roamed the sides of my body until they rested on my hips. I ceased moving when I felt your breath against my ear. Another whisper left your mouth.

_"Mine to touch, mine to tease, mine to do whatever I please."_

You slowly trailed your hands up my stomach. I stood frozen as one hand grabbed the opening and the other went in to grab my left breast. I jumped from that touch, but you held me in place. I struggled a bit as you continued playing, Itachi. I will admit that it felt really good.

This time, your other hand joined in to play with my right breast. Having them squeezed at the same time caused a reaction from me. I heard myself give a noise that I have never heard before until now.

You then kissed the side of my neck before placing your lips right by my ear.

_"Give in to my pleasure, give in to my demand. Sing for me, my hime. Over and over, again and again."_

I did what you told me. I sang for you. My moaning filled the air around us as I gave into your pleasure. The feeling inside of me had begun to start. Removing the kimono from me, I faced you. I wanted more, Itachi. You sensed my plea. You gave it to me.

As you leaned forward, I lost my balance. You pushed me onto the blanket. When I sat up to look at you, I watched you strip off the clothing that was on your body. I could feel the heat rising on my face as you stood there with only your boxers. The light from the moon showed off your physique from all of the training you have done, Itachi.

Your hands then touched the rim of your boxers. You watched me as you pushed them down your legs. It was like if you wanted a reaction from me. You got one, Itachi. When I saw it, it was enough for me to look away. I gave a silent prayer as I tried to calm down from what I saw.

I heard you drop to your knees. When you grabbed my hand, I saw you. You stared at me with your black eyes. It was like someone could get lost in them. Once again, I understood what you had wanted from me: to trust you. Knowing you, I gave you my trust.

I closed my eyes as I felt your lips touched mine. It was nice and soft, but that changed when you applied more pressure onto my mouth. I placed my hands on your chest as a attempt to push away from you.I moved back as we disconnected from the kiss.

I rubbed my mouth. The pressure you had given me was too hard. I saw the look on your face. I knew right away that you did not mean to hurt me. We kissed again.

I was so focused to us kissing that I only noticed it when you squeezed my arms. Like the first kiss, you did it hard. I was going to scream when I felt your tongue against mine. With a few strokes from your tongue, I returned the favor. We laid on the blanket with you on top of me.

Was it right for us to be doing that? We were young, only thirteen. I would have been fourteen the following week. Did it matter? I guess the answer would have been no.

You pulled away, Itachi. I was enjoying it. I was a bit angry at you. Before I could protest, your right hand went inside of my panties and proceeded to stroke the outside of my folds. Your index and middle fingers then parted them. I gave a short yell as you began to rub and press down from there. I clenched the blanket and move my head from side to side. I felt your fingers going down towards the opening. I bit my lip as you moved them in a circular motion. What have you done to me, Itachi?

The feeling was gone when you drew away your hand, only to pull my panties off from me. After that, you were on top of me. We took a moment before we gave ourselves to each other. I wasn't afraid, Itachi. For some strange reason, I was safe with you. I trusted you. You leaned down to leave another kiss on my lips. It was only a few seconds later when it came into my mind that it was only a distraction.

My eyes widen as I felt pain when you entered me. It was too much for me to handle. Tears left my eyes as I began to cry. I have heard stories from my mother when it came for a woman to lose her virginity. She said it would hurt. I didn't know that it would hurt that much.

I calmed down a bit when you wiped the tears from my face. I opened my eyes to see a look that had not once graced you, not even towards your brother. What was it? Remorse? Guilt? I take it you did not like it that I cried. You then leaned down to whisper into my ear.

_"Don't cry, my love. The pain will be gone. When we reach our pleasure, we shall become one."_

I wrapped my arms around you as you began to rock your hips into mine. Each push and pull had caused me to moan out in pleasure. I fisted your hair as you nuzzled on my neck. I gasped each time you had bitten me. I was lost within the pleasure you had given me, Itachi.

All of a sudden, a new feeling arrived. I wrapped my legs around you as the feeling grew. I screamed a lot. I scratched your back as it finally reached its peak. Right before it happened, you whispered to me one last time.

_"Scream my name, say it out loud. Loud enough to make me proud."_

I said your name out loud when I reached my orgasm. I screamed so loud I was sure they could hear us back at the village. At the same time, you reached yours. I could feel your essence as you came inside of me.

You collapsed on top of me. As you began to catch you breath, I stared at the night sky. I came to a realization that I was no longer a little girl. I was now a woman. I closed my eyes as I held onto you. I know that I should be satisfied, but it wasn't enough. In a flash, I was on top of you.

I looked down at you. Your chest heaved up and down as you took in the sight. I moved my hips slowly. I watched as you closed your eyes. You then opened them, revealing your sharingan. You placed your hands on my hips and rocked me faster. The feeling returned. I arched my back and gave a silent yell once I reached it a second time. You did the same a few seconds later.

This time, I collapsed on top of you. Our act together had left me breathless. It had taken me a while to gain back my strength. I move to the side and rested my head on your left shoulder. We laid there looking at the moon.

You stood up from our spot after a few minutes. You held out your hand for me to reach. I was lifted from the blanket on the ground, where you led me towards the pond. I got in first, only for you to get in next, Itachi.

We bathed in the pond. I sat in front of you as you washed my back. As you did, I replayed the image from our lovemaking. It left a smile on my face. That later turned into a gasp as both of your hands squeezed my breasts. I heard you gave a small laugh before returning to wash my back. You're not getting away with that, Itachi.

I turned around to splash water in your face. You return the favor. We had a little water fight. It ended when you pulled me to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around you. I wished we could have gone further again, but it was time for us to go back home. You pulled away to get out of the pond. I did the same. You went back to the blanket and picked up the towels.

We dried ourselves and put on our clothes. You even helped me with the obi. Then, we made our way back towards the village. Closing the distance, I held onto your hand. You looked back and gave a gentle squeeze. What we did that night, I am glad that it happened.

_"Hana, my dear. Come out and play. Please, for me?"_

The words entered into my mind. As before, I did as you say. I unleashed my chakra, and immediately, you moved from your location. I wondered if you knew that on that night, we were forever bonded. Our chakra are in synch with one another, but that would only work if we were in the same vicinity.

I grab a hold of my kunai pouch and jumped out of the window. I landed outside of the inn. When I looked in front of me, you were standing several yards away. You were concealed in that cloak and the hat kept your face hidden.

I remained still from my spot. The rain fell around us. It was silent between us. There was no one in sight. It was just me and you, Itachi.

You said that you wanted to play, Itachi. I began to run in the opposite direction. A small smile graced my lips when I sensed you following me.

You followed me outside of the village and into the woods. My hand reached into the pouch and grabbed onto a kunai. I then turned around and threw it at you. You quickly deflected it. As usual, you were very good, Itachi. I reached for another one and ran towards you.

You want to play? Let's play.

With that, our kunai connected. We began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. Have a good day.<strong>


End file.
